


Target

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [4]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Running, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Werewolf Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Mirage and Crypto play a new game.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Kudos: 30





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for 31 days of Apex but uhhh... shit happens.

Elliott wasn't sure why he agreed to this.

He panted sprinting through the woods in the dead of night because he was apparently _boring_ to feed off of. Elliott growled turning a sharp corner to hopefully throw his hunter off his trail. ' _Let's try something different'_ he said ' _don't get me wrong I love this but feeding without the hunt is only half the fun,'_ Elliott rolled his eyes stopping to take a breather. He wasn't having very much fun right now. 

Elliott's ears twitched at every sound as he rested against a tree, wiping the sweat from his face. His heart pounding in his chest Elliott ground his teeth, there was _no way_ he was ever doing this again. Rustling behind the brush caused Elliott's ears to flatten against his head, backing away from the noise Elliott's foot knocks into a tree root sticking out of the ground. Elliott yelps falling back into the arms of his hunter, _that undead asshole._

"I must admit, that last turn threw me off," Tae Joon hummed smug as hell kissing the side of Elliott's head. Elliott pouted crossing his arms, "Well I'm glad _you're_ having fun," he tried to sound angry but his tail always betrayed him as it patted against Tae Joon's leg. Tae laughed softly as he helped Elliott back on his feet. 

Park trailed kissed along Elliott's neck as he moved to wrap his arms around his waist, Elliott tilted his head allowing him more room. He hissed as Tae Joon sunk his teeth into his neck digging his claws into his coat. Tae lapped at the wound taking what he needed until it stopped bleeding. Elliott shivered when he removed his mouth the chilly night air hitting the fresh bite. After wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve Tae pressed a kiss onto Elliott's lips. Elliott whimpered the coppery taste of his own blood still lingered on his tongue. What was interesting was the fact he could taste a difference, it was sweeter than when he wasn't running around like a mad man. 

Elliott wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but as long as Tae Joon was happy he didn't care. "Your such a good boy for me," Tae pulled away running his fingers through Elliott's hair. Elliott bit his lip leaning to the touch... ok _maybe_ he'd do this again.


End file.
